DRAGON BALL Z: FORGING A NEW FUTURE
by black wolf-kot
Summary: Una nueva aventura empieza para Trunks una vez vuelve al futuro, ahora en su travesía para restaurar la Tierra y traer de regreso a los guerreros Z, se encontrará en situaciones complicadas en el espacio y terminará aprendiendo más de la raza Saiyajin, de lo que jamás imaginó.
1. Un viaje comienza

**DRAGON BALL Z: FORGING A NEW FUTURE**

**Disclaimer: **Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen, ni nunca me pertenecerán, hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo me inspiro en esta maravillosa obra de Akira Toriyama.

**Claimer: **Los alienígenas de los diferentes planetas, villanos y Saiyajin que pudieran aparecer si me pertenecen, pues fueron creados para esta trama.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Un viaje comienza X Alguien te está buscando**

En los últimos años, la Tierra se ah visto envuelta en una gran cantidad de batallas y conflictos, desde que un pequeño niño proveniente de otro planeta comenzó sus aventuras, y actualmente, se ah mantenido en un largo periodo de paz y armonía, siendo protegida de cualquier amenaza por un singular número de guerreros poderosos que, curiosamente, fueron atraídos de alguna manera por ese mismo chiquillo, ahora todo un hombre, sus extraordinarios poderes y extraña personalidad; todos los que lo han conocido saben que de no haber sido por él, la Tierra hubiera perecido bajo las manos de terribles demonios inter-galácticos con ansias de dominio y sed de destrucción ó de seres creados por los mismos hombres que egoístamente solo pensaban en cumplir sus anhelos de venganza.

Sin embargo, en esta ocasión Goku no es en quien nuestra atención se centrará durante el transcurso de los sucesos que están por ocurrir, sino más bien un conocido, alguien que tuvo el merito de salvar a nuestro héroe de una muerte segura, de la cual, ni las esferas del dragón lo podían salvar. Este guerrero solitario que viajó en el tiempo y advirtió a Goku y sus amigos de una gran amenaza y los ayudo a que esta fuera derrotada, tanto en su tiempo como en el de ellos.

Han pasado cinco años desde que Trunks volvió del pasado y acabo con los monstruos que por más de dos décadas atormentaron a los pobladores de la Tierra, además eliminó a ese otro malvado villano, Cell, antes de que pudiera lograr su forma perfecta, tres años después que a los androides. Poco a poco, las ciudades han empezado a restaurarse y si bien aun faltaría mucho tiempo para que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad, todos respiraban más tranquilos al saber que un ser poderoso los protegía y los había librado de tan terribles pesadillas.

Corporación Capsula había vuelto a ser líder en innovación y tecnología, gracias a ella las comunicaciones se habían restablecido en los primeros meses y cada día nuevas órdenes de mercancías eran despachadas para cubrir las necesidades de las personas. Pero un proyecto estaba siendo dirigido y elaborado especialmente por los dueños de la compañía.

"Mamá traje más materiales" habló el joven entrando a la habitación donde se encontraba su madre trabajando.

"Gracias Trunks, con esto pronto estará lista" respondió sonriendo.

Pronto, después de largos años de espera, Bulma terminaría de construir una nave espacial, antes imposible pues buscar materiales y mecanismos no era nada fácil con los androides destruyéndolo todo y la máquina del tiempo como prioridad. Una vez la nave estuviera terminada, Trunks podría viajar a Nuevo Nameku-sei, buscar un nuevo guardián para la Tierra y usar las esferas del dragón de ese planeta para restaurar un poco la vida de los terrícolas.

"Ya no puedo esperar para traer de regreso a los guerreros Z, lástima que el Señor Goku no puede ser revivido pues murió de causas naturales" comentó el saiyajin ayudando a su madre en la construcción del vehículo inter-estelar.

"El dragón de Nameku-sei no puede revivir a grandes números de personas, así que debemos pensar a quienes revivir primero, pero también es importante ayudar a reconstruir la Tierra"

"Es verdad, madre ¿ya descifraste las coordenadas de Nuevo Nameku?" preguntó el joven.

"Pues no eh podido conseguir la posición exacta del planeta pero si una aproximación, no te preocupes hijo, con este bebe encontraras ese planeta en poco tiempo" respondió la mujer dándole unas palmaditas a la nave.

"Eso espero" respondió dando un largo suspiro para luego seguir trabajando, unas horas después, el muchacho terminó de ensamblar la parte en la que trabajaba y se dirigió a la salida "Iré a entrenar mamá"

"Últimamente te la pasas entrenando, no te sobre esfuerces Trunks" advirtió la mujer.

"No te preocupes, estaré bien" dijo antes de salir.

'_Desde hace unos meses algo ah cambiado' _pensó la madre viendo al peli-lila dirigirse a la cámara de gravedad.

Desde hacía un mes y medio, poco después de su cumpleaños, Trunks había empezado a sentirse algo extraño, tenía la necesidad de entrenar constantemente, la ansiedad por volverse más fuerte no lo dejaba tranquilo y actualmente su apetito había igualando aquel de su padre del pasado, algo muy extraño pues al haber crecido en un ambiente donde comer tanto no era más que un sueño, no solía comer más que un humano; su padre del pasado le había recriminado muchas veces que no comía como un verdadero saiyajin, y así nunca tendría energías suficientes para pelear.

_'__Ah de ser la presión de ser el único que queda, está en mí el proteger a la Tierra, es mi deber y por eso debo ser el más fuerte' _analizó el chico dando golpes al aire bajo una gravedad de más de 300-G.

* * *

Diez días habían pasado, esa mañana Trunks se había despertado algo inquieto, tal vez era la emoción de conocer el espacio, o la preocupación por dejar a su madre nuevamente sola en la Tierra pero un sentimiento confuso se apoderaba de el cada vez que alzaba la vista al cielo.

"Aun no puedo creerlo ¡Por fin está lista!" exclamó feliz la humana aun emocionada desde que había terminado el día anterior.

"Aun no… ¿Cómo le llamaremos?" preguntó su hijo, quien observaba la nave a su lado.

"_Neos_…gracias a ella, todos tendremos un nuevo comienzo, libre de destrucción y angustia"

"Un nuevo comienzo, una nueva vida" recitó el joven "Ya es hora de irme, cuídate mucho mamá, te prometo que traeré devuelta a mi padre, así sea lo último que haga"

"Lo único que deseo es que vuelvan a casa sanos y salvos, cuídate hijo, llama cada vez que te sientas solo cariño" refirió abrazando al muchacho, y dejando escapar pequeñas lagrimas.

Sin más que agregar, el joven viajero entró en la nave dispuesto a partir; por dentro el vehículo espacial no era muy grande, solo lo suficiente para que Trunks pudiera estar cómodo mientras llegaba a Nameku, contaba con unas pequeñas camas desplegables cerca de la cabina de control, y una pequeña salita con una mesa junto a una gran alacena llena de comida.

"Bien es hora de encontrar ese planeta de una buena vez"

Así es como inició el viaje por el espacio del heredero de la sangre real de los Saiyajin.

* * *

Había transcurrido una semana desde que Trunks partió en su viaje hacia el nuevo planeta Nameku, si bien en el pasado a Goku le tomó 6 días llegar al antiguo Nameku , el actual astro estaba mucho más alejado dentro del Sistema Norte, a unos 14 o 15 días; el peli-lila había dedicado todo su tiempo entrenar, pensar en los deseos que pediría y comer, ocasionalmente hablaba con su madre por medio de videoconferencias, aunque la señal no era muy buena. Sin embargo en los últimos dos días se sentía sumamente agotado.

_'__Que es lo que me sucede, un entrenamiento tan básico no debería desgastarme de esta manera'_ pensaba el joven, limpiando el sudor de su frente, se sentía mareado y algo desorientado, además un cosquilleo extraño le recorría la espalda.

"Tal vez, deba descansar un poco" dijo tumbándose en su cama, sin embargo no había cerrado los ojos por más de veinte segundos cuando la alarma de la nave lo hizo abrirlos de golpe.

**_"_****_Peligro, peligro…asteroides aproximándose…peligro, peligro…astero…"_** continuaba repitiendo la alarma.

"Rayos, justo ahora" masculló.

Aun con malestar, se acerco a los controles de la nave y se sentó tras el volante, abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad; podía ver a lo lejos una pequeña cantidad de meteoritos acercarse y no dudo en cambiar la dirección de la nave para no estrellarse con alguno, hábilmente maniobraba entre los astros más grandes, sin embargo un pequeño trozo de asteroide logró golpear uno de los laterales de la nave, justo cuando el muchacho pensó haberlos esquivado todos, provocando que esta se desestabilizara y girara sin control.

"¡¿Y ahora qué?!" miró el radar de la nave y tecleo rápidamente en la computadora integrada. "El planeta más cercano, donde esta…"

**_"_****_El planeta se encuentra a 162.479 km en X-148, Y-594, Z-302 re-calculando dirección…"_**

"Debo ver lo que le paso a la nave rápido, re-direcciona, piloto automático dirígete a ese planeta" ordenó el muchacho meneando la cabeza para deshacerse del malestar que empezaba a nublar sus sentidos, luego de lograr estabilizar la nave lo suficiente para que dejara de girar.

**_"_****_Cambiando rumbo, Piloto automático conectado, llegada al destino en t-10 min…advertencia sistema de aterriz..averiad..repa.." _**

El chico no pudo saber más ya que hay mismo, en la silla donde estaba sentado, cedió ante la fiebre que si saberlo le atacaba, dejándolo inconsciente.

* * *

Para cuando el joven despertó, noto algo muy peculiar, inicialmente no se encontraba dentro de su nave sino en una especie de habitación algo rústica, segundo se sentía muy adolorido en especial la parte baja de su espalda y finalmente tres seres extraños lo estaban mirando cual bicho raro.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" reaccionó rápidamente intentando levantarse de la cama.

"Despertó…informen al líder, el extraño despertó" habló uno de ellos en una voz algo chillona.

Los seres era de apariencia poco común, con rasgos caninos y orejas erguidas, su piel o más bien su pelaje era de distintos colores en varias tonalidades, uno era café claro, otro gris oscuro y el último era pelirrojo, vestían ropa sencilla pero bien cuidada y parecían entretenidos viendo las facciones del muchacho.

"Dime extraño ¿Qué eres?" preguntó uno acercándose, lo que hizo al joven alejarse un poco.

"Yo pregunte primero…"contesto el muchacho desconfiado.

"Eres curioso, nosotros te encontramos, no deberías ser tan grosero" respondió otro, el de la voz aguda.

"Dejen al pobre en paz" Dijo esta vez una voz femenina perteneciente a la pelirroja "Es solo un cachorro, lo han de estar asustando"

_'__¿Cachorro?'_ se preguntó el joven en su cabeza, si bien solo tenía 25 años, en la tierra ya era considerado un adulto.

"Dime pequeño ¿Te sientes bien? No tenias muy buena pinta cuando los exploradores te trajeron" habló de nuevo la mujer-canina.

"Estoy bien, mi nave… ¿Qué le paso? ¿Dónde estoy?"

"Tu nave… está bien, algo abollada supongo, no tuvo el mejor aterrizaje, este es el planeta Sirius K-98, ¿De dónde vienes extraño?" respondió uno de los machos.

"Yo…" _'Ellos están ayudándome, no parecen tener malas intenciones, tampoco son muy fuertes' _ pensó luego de analizar sus niveles de energía "Yo vengo de la Tierra, está algo lejos de aquí, me dirigía a un planeta llamado Nameku"

"Hum, no eh escuchado nunca de esos planetas… ¿sabes? nos diste un susto muy grande estos días" dijo la mujer sonriéndole, mostrando unos enormes colmillos.

"¿Días?"

"Si, llevas 3 días aquí, pero la fiebre apenas se te bajó ayer…empezábamos a temer que morirías o algo así, por los aullidos de dolor que emitías" esto dejó descolocado al joven, nuevamente intentó levantarse, notando algunos vendajes en su cuerpo y algo que se escondía tras las sabanas de la cama.

"¿Huh?" levantó las telas y quedó atónito con lo que vio, allí a su lado descansaba una curiosa y peludita cola de mono del color de su cabello pero uno o dos tonos más oscura.

"aaaah" gritó cayendo de la cama, instintivamente alzo su cola moviéndola de un lado a otro.

"Nos sorprendimos mucho, nunca habíamos visto un ser que pudiera regenerar su cola, aunque el proceso parecía muy doloroso" habló nuevamente uno de los machos.

Trunks no sabía que pensar, tomo su cola con una mano y noto lo suave que era, además de que se sentía muy natural y la podía manejar casi inconscientemente. El sabía que había tenido una cola cuando niño, pero nunca tuvo recuerdos de ella, pues su madre siempre se encargaba de cortarla, poco después dejó de salir.

"Pareces confundido extraño" hablo uno de los cuidadores.

"Trunks, mi nombre es Trunks, es que… no esperé nunca recuperar mi cola" la verdad nunca pensó en eso.

"Bueno Trunks te dejaremos para que te alistes, el líder está muy interesado en saber de tu raza" dijo la chica tomando a los otros dos y saliendo por la puerta "Junto a la cama te dejé un poco de ropa"

"Hum…"se levantó del suelo una vez solo, aun con cola entre sus dedos, pensativo.

_'__Este malestar que sentía, ¿era todo porque mi cola volvería a crecer o puede ser algo más?, ahora que lo pienso todos esos cambios me hacían un poco más parecido a un Saiyajin'_ miro el nuevo apéndice y lo apretó un poco, notando lo sensible que era '_¿Debería deshacérseme de ella?'_

La verdad era que se sentía muy bien ahora, como si su energía fluyera por su cuerpo de manera más natural, y hasta se sentía un poco más fuerte, soltó su cola y la movió de un lado a otro.

_'__Papa solía tener cola…Gohan también…' _ pensó en los relatos de su madre y Gohan, sobre cuando llegó su padre a la Tierra, e inmediatamente movió su cola de manera que esta quedara alrededor de su cintura como un cinturón, el estilo que solían llevarla los Saiyajin. '_Creo que la conservaré, después de todo la Tierra no tiene luna'_

* * *

En otra parte de la galaxia, no muy lejos de donde se encontraba el joven viajero, una nave espacial bastante grande se desplazaba, en ella ocurría una interesante conversación.

"Señor, encontramos otra señal, pero…" habló uno de los subordinados, un alien parecido a un lagarto.

"Pero ¿qué? Ya sabes qué hacer cuando se encuentra una señal, vamos al planeta y nos llevamos a la fuerza al sujeto" gruñó el líder, un ser bastante grande y musculoso, de apariencia humanoide pero su piel de color rojo escarlata con placas opaca y su cara de velociraptor lo hacían sobresalir de entre los demás.

"Ess…que la señal es un poco extraña, pensamos que puede tratarse de un hibrido Señor…Lord Krusken ¿aceptará un híbrido?"

"Si tiene la sangre de esas bestias es suficiente, ya veremos si el mestizo sobrevive a nuestro Lord una vez lleguemos al Planeta Surrmon, ¿dónde se encuentra ese mestizo?"

"La señal proviene de Sirius K-98"

"Ah, el planeta de esos sucios perros, dirígete hacia allá, traeremos al híbrido y aniquilaremos unos cuantos pulgosos para entretenernos" rió el comandante.

* * *

Los habitantes de Siruis K-98, estaban muy emocionados, todos hablaban del extraño ser de pelo lila que habían encontrado pocos días antes y que ahora se encontraba en la casa del líder de su clan.

"Me dice Thaffy que tu nombre es Trunks, yo soy Starkk líder de este clan" lo saludo el alien, su tono de piel era más oscuro que el de los otros habitantes que el joven había visto, pues era casi negro y además portaba una melena que los otros machos no tenían.

"Mucho gusto Señor, la verdad no tenía ninguna intención de ocasionarle problemas a su gente" se disculpo el joven.

"No te preocupes chico, todos nos sobresaltamos cuando tu nave se estrello a pocos kilómetros de aquí, veras no somos una clase guerrera pero si muy territoriales, por un segundo pensamos que era alguien queriendo hacerle daño a los nuestros" relato el can.

"No Señor, de no ser por la lluvia de meteoros que encontré en mi viaje, supongo que ya estaría próximo a mi destino original" el canino invito a Trunks a tomar asiento y este así lo hizo, inmediatamente los que parecían ser empleados empezaron a traer comida para ambos.

"Nos tiene muy intrigados tu aspecto, no pareces nada que hayamos visto antes" comentó el mandatario tomando un poco de comida y sorprendido por la cantidad de comida que engullía el joven rápidamente pero sin ser maleducado.

"Pues, en realidad no soy de una sola raza, mi madre es una humana y mi padre era un Saiyajin" respondió el joven, su cola se había desasegurado de su sitio y se movía feliz detrás de él.

"¡¿Saiyajin?!" se levanto incrédulo el can.

"¿Sucede algo?" preguntó el joven, dejando de comer.

"Es solo que…bueno, se creía que los Saiyajin estaban extintos, además por lo que me han dicho solían ser bárbaros que se jactaban de destruir planetas enteros y a sus habitantes, monstruos poderosos temidos por todas las razas" gruñó lo último, mirando al peli-lila con desconfianza.

"La verdad…ya no existen otros…hasta donde sé, mi padre fue el último Saiyajin de sangre pura y murió hace más de veinte años, yo ni siquiera pude conocerlo" respondió el muchacho dejando el plato que tenían en sus manos a un lado y bajando la mirada.

_'__Por lo menos, no al de mi tiempo' _ pensó por aparte.

"Hum, lamento tu perdida" dijo algo inseguro Starkk, sentándose nuevamente "Supongo que si tuvieras malas intensiones ya nos habrías eliminado a todos"

"No tiene de que preocuparse, yo me dirigía a un planeta llamado Nameku, donde poseen un artefacto que puede ayudarme a restaurar un poco mi planeta hogar, ah estado en ruinas las últimas décadas a causa de unos villanos poderosos"

"¿Un artefacto te ayudará a mejorar tu hogar? Qué extraño, en fin, siéntete libre de permanecer con nosotros hasta que puedas partir en tu nave"

"Muchas gracias Señor" respondió el joven sonriendo, por lo menos tendría un lugar para quedarse mientras reparaba su nave.


	2. Vamos de cacería

**DRAGON BALL Z: FORGING A NEW FUTURE**

**Disclaimer: **Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen, ni nunca me pertenecerán, hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo me inspiro en esta maravillosa obra de Akira Toriyama.

**Claimer: **Los alienígenas de los diferentes planetas, villanos y Saiyajin que pudieran aparecer si me pertenecen, pues fueron creados para esta trama.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Vamos de cacería X ¿Quién caza a quién?**

"No mamá, no me pasó nada" repetía por doceava vez Trunks desde que inicio su llamada con Bulma, afortunadamente la cámara no podía enfocar más debajo de su pecho, no le mostraría su cola a su madre hasta que volviera a la Tierra.

"La nave no sufrió grandes daños, con las herramientas que llevaste será suficiente para repararla" dijo más tranquila la mujer.

"Esto retrasará un poco mi llegada a Nameku-sei, por lo menos los habitantes de este planeta me han acogido amablemente"

"Sé que todo saldrá bien, acá en la Tierra seguimos progresando, ayer se inauguró el nuevo plantel estudiantil, darán cursos a todos los niveles, en lo que se construyen más edificios para escuelas y universidades"

"Eso es excelente má, tal vez cuando…"en ese momento unos golpecitos sonaron en la puerta de la nave.

"¿Trunks?" escucho desde afuera, era uno de los nativos, el día anterior había hablado con varios.

"¿Qué sucede?" Pregunto aun mientras tenia la vídeo-conferencia con su madre.

"Los muchachos y yo vamos de cacería, nos preguntábamos si querías venir" se escucho desde afuera.

"Bueno yo…" Dudó, pensando que entre más rápido reparara la nave, más rápido cumpliría con su misión, sin embargo la voz de su madre lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Anda Trunks, ve y diviértete, nunca has podido hacer cosas con otros chicos de tu edad aquí en la Tierra, por unas cuantas horas de cacería, no pasará nada" le aseguró su madre sonriendo.

"Gracias mama, cuídate" cortó la comunicación y salió de la nave para encontrarse con uno de los canes con los que había hablado el día anterior, su pelaje gris claro y una macha negra en su frente lo distinguía. "¿Renoui cierto?"

"Si" asintió el can sonriendo, ciertamente el peludo alíen era un poco más joven que él, pero no por mucho.

Pronto llegaron a donde un grupo de adolescente caninos estaban, todos con algún tipo de arma con ellos, algunos llevaban lanzas, otros cimitarras y uno tenía un arco.

"¿Qué arma escogerás Renoui? ¿Qué sabes usar chico?" Preguntó el que parecía ser el mayor, su contextura era fuerte y musculosa, su pelaje verde oscuro con rayas un poco más claras.

"Pues solía tener una espada…"

"Bueno, una cimitarra te irá bien entonces, Caliko, estará en tu equipo" le grito a otro de los lobunos seres, de pelaje gris azulado.

"Si, si lo que digas Zurus" le pasó una cimitarra de cacha dorada al joven viajero "Toma moradito, no te quedes atrás o no tendrás comida" le dijo burlonamente.

Luego que todos los jóvenes estuvieran listos, emprendieron su camino a unas llanuras cercanas, diferentes tipos de animales extraños para Trunks poblaban la zona. Su objetivo era un rebaño de grandes rumiantes parecidos a ñus de tres veces su tamaño normal, con 3 pares de patas y de color rojo. Rápidamente el que tenía el arco se oculto entre la maleza, mientras que aquellos con las lanzas empezaron a rodear sigilosamente a la manada por la derecha y los de las cimitarras por la izquierda.

"Cuando Leoff de la señal, los lanceros guiaran a los Murtak hacia acá y es nuestro deber acabarlos" susurró Caliko.

Todo era silencio en la sabana, los altos pastos se movían al compás de las suaves brisas mientras los ungulados herbívoros pastaban desprevenidos, por un segundo una ráfaga aulló levemente sobre el pastizal ocultando así el sonido de la flecha de cacería; ante el sonido del bramido de dolor de uno de sus compañeros, los Murtak emprendieron la veloz huida en todas direcciones, los lanceros salieron rápidamente de su escondite, con los ojos fijos en los terneros y el adulto herido, lanzaron sus puntiagudos proyectiles buscando atravesar a alguna de sus presas o por lo menos desviar su camino en dirección a los asaltantes.

Los asaltantes se encontraban todos agazapados entre la maleza, Trunks observaba atentamente a los otros, la verdad no tenía ni idea de que debía hacer, empuño su arma y fijo su vista al frente donde los enormes bóvidos se vislumbraban entre la hierba en su frenética huida.

"Prepárate novato" susurró aquel a su lado.

En ese momento se desató el caos en la sabana, de entre la hierba los canes se abalanzaron sobre los terneros o adultos heridos a su alcance, gracias a los lanceros algunos adultos portaban heridas en sus lomos, hasta llevaban incrustados las poderosas lanzas aun, sin embargo solo entre 3 de los perrunos seres podrían tumbarlos; los chillidos de dolor inundaron las planicies cuando los cazadores empezaron su faena, aquellos que lograban aferrarse a algún cachorro rápidamente clavaban sus filosas armas en sus pechos o cortaban sus cuellos a la altura de la yugular, dándoles una muerte rápida pero efectiva.

"¡Moradito cuidado!" Gritó Caliko

En ese momento fue que Trunks notó que uno de los machos de la manada al ver la caída de los pequeños arremetió contra sus atacantes, escogiendo al muchacho que se había separado de los otros para observar como su objetivo. Ante la atónita mirada de los nativos, el joven viajero no se apartó del camino del animal, sino que lo esperó plantando los pies firmemente en el suelo; una vez el Murtak estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, lo agarro de los cuernos deteniendo su avance, la bestia empujaba con todas sus fuerzas logrando mover solo centímetros al chico.

"Esta fue una mala elección" Sin aplicar gran esfuerzo derribó al fuerte hexadrúpedo, dejándolo indefenso y herido en el suelo. "Lo siento amigo, prometo que será rápido" le dijo suavemente para luego inclinarse sobre él y clavar su cimitarra en el pecho del animal, acabando con su sufrimiento.

Los demás adolescentes cazadores estaban sorprendidos, pues ninguno se imaginaba lo fuerte que era ese extraño.

"Eres muy fuerte mora…eh…Trunks, que bueno que nos acompañaste" declaró Caliko, algo apenado por menospreciar al extraño.

Reunieron todo el botín en un solo lugar, con lo que habían logrado cazar el clan se alimentaría bien por un par de días, así que juntos llevaron sus provisiones de regreso a la aldea. Poco después todos sabían de la hazaña realizada por el joven viajero.

* * *

La noche de la cacería, todos festejaron el banquete que los jóvenes habían conseguido con una gran fiesta, llena de música, risa y baile; también elogiaban a su invitado por su fuerza y valentía. La mañana que le siguió, encontró a Trunks despierto muy temprano trabajando en las reparaciones de su nave, había perdido todo un día por lo que debía darse prisa, afortunadamente, los muchachos que lo habían acompañado el día anterior se ofrecieron a ayudarle.

"¿Qué hago con esto Trunks?" preguntó Hossk, de pelaje café claro, sosteniendo unas piezas que habían encontrado en la nave, eran refacciones de emergencia.

"Ponlas cerca de Zurus, él se está encargando de la soldadura" guió el terrícola mientras seguía analizando los planos de la nave junto a Renoui.

"Estoy seguro que si pones unas placas aquí, el agujero lateral soportará hasta el planeta que buscas" dijo señalando una zona en el azulado plano.

"Pero no podre regresar con eso, debo pensar en algo cuando llegue a Nameku-sei" se quedó pensativo "Por otro lado el sistema de aterrizaje necesita ser cambiado en su totalidad y…"

En ese momento una enorme sombra cubrió la zona donde los jóvenes trabajaban, al mirar al cielo pudieron ver una enorme nave volando cada vez más bajo; seguramente aterrizaría unos kilómetros frente a ellos, muy cerca de la aldea.

"Eso no puede ser nada bueno" comentó Renoui, y no mucho de dicho esto pudo escuchar un fuerte estruendo y una explosión ilumino el cielo, seguida de muchas otras, el repiqueteo de armas al disparar y los gritos de auxilio no se hicieron esperar.

"¡Hermano!" De entre los arboles una pequeña de pelaje claro corría asustada hacia su hermano mayor, Zurus.

"Akumi ¿qué sucede?" preguntó Hossk una vez la pequeña estaba segura en los brazos de su familiar.

"Unos tipos están atacando la aldea, el líder esta enfrentándose con ellos, pero ¡son muchos!" relato la pequeña.

"Debemos ir a ayudar" dijo con determinación Caliko, tomando sus cosas y corriendo en dirección a su hogar, pronto los demás siguieron su ejemplo.

"Quédate aquí Akumi, en la nave de Trunks no te encontraran" Con eso Zurus dejo a la menor dentro de la nave oculta y junto al terrícola fueron a la aldea.

Al llegar al asentamiento notaron que muchas casas estaban en ruinas o ardiendo en llamas, había heridos por todos lados pidiendo ayuda, y el pequeño grupo de guerreros, guiados por Starkk, defendían como podían su hogar contra los cientos de monstruos, que en su mayoría eran lagartos, pero podían verse otras especies también.

"Ya te lo eh dicho pulgoso" Hablo el que parecía ser el líder, por su armadura y apariencia de Velociraptor "Nos das al Saiyajin y nosotros dejamos este lugar…reconstruible"

"Maldito" gruñó el canino alfa, mostrando los colmillos.

Trunks rápidamente tomo la cimitarra que le habían dado el día anterior y aun llevaba consigo, y gracias a su velocidad acabo rápidamente con gran parte de los soldados que aterrorizaban a los aldeanos, varios de los soldados al notar a sus compañeros caer en pedazos al suelo, se lanzaron sobre el muchacho.

"Déjense de juegos asquerosos intrusos" fácilmente se deshizo de los dos que sostenían los brazos, usándolos para golpear a otros que tenia frente a sí, y disparando esferas de ki para acabar con los demás.

Los jóvenes guerreros caninos se enfrentaban valientemente contra sus invasores, utilizando todo a su alcance para amedrentarlos.

"Señor, ¡ahí está!" gritó uno de los soldados cerca de donde Starkk y el comandante combatían.

"ah, perfecto" su puño fue rodeado por una energía azulada y de un golpe certero mandó a volar al canino líder contra una gran roca, donde quedó inconsciente. "Vamos por el"

Por su parte, Trunks estaba ayudando a los aldeanos contra los últimos soldados, se podían ver algunos rasguños en sus brazos, algunas manchas de hollín y su ropa algo rasgada pero ningún daño significativo.

"Lleven a los ancianos y cachorros al bosque, y que los más rápidos vallan por agua para apagar el fuego" dirigía el terrícola. "Tenemos que apa-"no pudo terminar su frase ya que en ese instante una veloz pero pequeña bala de energía paso justo a un lado de su cara, haciéndole una ligera cortada en la mejilla.

"Hm tienes un color muy extraño para un Saiyajin, niño, de no ser por la cola no me lo creería, pero que más se podría esperar de un híbrido"

"Así que tu eres el líder de estos ineptos soldados, debo decir que fue mala idea atacar esta aldea" Trunks encaró al gran lagarto.

"Nuestro objetivo no es esta aldea, venimos por algo más interesante" con una señal muy ligera de su cabeza, más soldados rodearon al joven.

"Déjate de juegos lagartija, esto es entre tú y yo" juntó ambos brazos cerca de su pecho en forma de cruz reuniendo su energía en el centro de su cuerpo, pasados unos segundos una diminuta esfera amarilla hizo aparición para luego implosionar generando una onda de energía que mando a volar a todos los soldados.

"Impresionante chico, pero con eso no ganaras" El gran lagarto dio un gran salto en dirección al joven preparando su puño para golpearlo.

El muchacho esquivaba hábilmente los puñetazos del enemigo dando pequeños pasos hacia atrás, y tratando de impactar los propios, debido a la gran velocidad a la que esto ocurría, los demás no podían intervenir; el peli-lila aprovechando una apertura logró propinarle un fuerte golpe al estómago al reptil dejándolo momentáneamente sin aire.

"Dile a tu hombres que dejen este planeta y no tendré que matarte" le dijo Trunks mientras de una patada al rostro enviaba al otro contra una gran roca.

"¡Callate! No sabes con quien hablas mocoso" se levanto y tomo un aparato de su cinturón, al sacudirlo se desplegó formando una especie de lanza con tres picos y una gema roja entre ellos, uno de los picos sobresaliendo entre los demás.

La pelea continuó con el lagarto presionando al muchacho con poderosas estocadas de su lanza, las cuales el terrícola contrarrestaba con su cimitarra, el sonido de metal chocando inundo la zona de guerra, sin embargo en un momento de distracción el escamoso alien lanzo una pequeña esfera de energía a su oponente quemando levemente su costado cuando este trató de esquivar el ataque.

Trunks coloco distancia entre ellos luego de recibir la herida, no era nada grave para un Saiyajin, rápidamente cargo su ki y empezó a disparar esferas de energía a su adversario, que lo esquivaba con dificultad, más algunas si impactaron. Por un segundo una nube de polvo se levantó debido a las explosiones haciendo al joven perder visibilidad de su objetivo.

"No te escondas sabandija" le grito, buscaba hacerlo enojar para que delatara su posición, ya que su ki parecía haber desaparecido.

"¡Toma esto!" gruño reptil apareciendo a un costado del Saiyajin, el cual con gran agilidad atrapo las garras que se dirigían a su rostro, sin embargo luego sintió un punzante dolor en el abdomen.

"¿Pero…qué?" Trunks miró hacia abajo notando como la sobresaliente punta de la lanza estaba clavada en su abdomen siendo sostenida por la fuerte cola del gran lagarto y que la gema en su centro brillaba intensamente. En un arrebato de adrenalina rompió la lanza de un rodillazo y con esa misma pierna asestó una patada al alíen mandándolo lejos.

El muchacho se tambaleo un poco sosteniendo su herida, no había sido muy profunda, y no había dañado ningún órgano vital pero sangraba abundantemente, gruñó por lo bajo y desamarró su cola de su cintura para que no se manchara de sangre.

"Ya ves que no puedes vencerme, ríndete ya, sino esto solo acabara con tu muerte y la de tus hombres" le dijo una última vez.

"Admito que eres bastante fuerte, más de lo que nunca me hubiera imaginado, pero no me ganaras" gruño levantándose, reunió su energía en poco tiempo y de su boca salieron disparadas varias esferas de energía en dirección al joven, este las esquivo fácilmente, pero una vez cesaron su adversario había desaparecido nuevamente.

'_Demonios, si esto sigue así será muy problemático, tendré que transformarme en Súper Saiyajin para acabar con el de una buena vez' _ pensó el muchacho buscando a su enemigo.

"Por aquí" escuchó y girándose justo para recibir un fuerte puñetazo que lo mandó a volar unos metros.

"Aarg donde…"Nuevamente su enemigo se ocultaba, pero ya no lo tomaría desprevenido nuevamente.

"Te encontré" localizó al lagarto que se acercaba a él y esquivando su asalto, lo tomó firmemente de la cola, lo levanto y empezó a girar sobre su propio eje llevando consigo a su enemigo, para luego soltarlo en dirección a un gran árbol.

"Ya tuve suficiente de ti" gruño el joven Saiyajin acercándose al herido comandante, ki empezó a arremolinarse a su alrededor y su aura se volvió visible y de color dorado, le daría el golpe final juntando toda su ira; sus cabellos se levantaron ligeramente aun estando amarrados por una pequeña banda elástica pero conservaban su tono natural.

El formidable alienígena estaba un poco aterrado por los niveles de energía que veía en el que se suponía seria una presa fácil, nunca imagino que ese muchachito tuviera semejante poder, se juntó cuanto pudo al árbol alejándose de aquel guerrero y vio con temor como este levantaba su mano en su dirección juntando ki en su palma, sus ojos aguamarina revelaban profundo desprecio y determinación.

"Muere esco…" el aura que rodeaba al muchacho de repente se desvaneció al igual que la esfera de energía en su palma, su mirada se desenfocó y luego todo se volvió oscuridad.

"Eso estuvo demasiado cerca" refunfuño el reptil viendo al inconsciente chiquillo "El sedante en mi lanza debía dejarlo fuera de combate casi de inmediato"

El herido comandante miró a su alrededor, se habían alejado de la aldea durante la pelea, pero desde su posición podía ver claramente a los pocos sobrevivientes de su ejército huir en dirección a la nave y podía escuchar los aullidos de los nativos por su victoria, volvió su vista a su presa y suspiro.

_'__Todo por un muchachito mestizo' _ pensó con pesadez, se levantó, agarro la parte trasera del cuello de la chaqueta del chico y con mucho cansancio empezó a arrastrarlo en dirección a la nave.

* * *

**Vaya, no puedo creer que ya halla pasado casi un mes, definitivamente el tiempo pasa muy rápido, el capitulo ya estaba listo desde hace tiempo, solo que no pensé que el tiempo se me fuera de esta manera, jajajaja bien espero les guste, y me dejen sus comentarios, agradezco mucho a Shaguissj3 especialmente por su rr en el capitulo pasado y a aquellos que le dieron 'favorite' y 'follow'. **

**Díganme**** que les parece lo que esta pasando y que teorías tienen de lo que está por venir.**

**Nos leemos pronto,**

**Blackie.**


	3. Aprende a adaptarte

**DRAGON BALL Z: FORGING A NEW FUTURE**

**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen, ni nunca me pertenecerán, hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo me inspiro en esta maravillosa obra de Akira Toriyama.

**Claimer:** Los alienígenas de los diferentes planetas, villanos y Saiyajin que pudieran aparecer si me pertenecen, pues fueron creados para esta trama.

**Nota: E**sto lo iba a subir el 24 y estaba listo, pero hice ediciones de último minuto y cuando las iba a guardar, el editor de ff me troleo, se cerro la sesión y no se guardó nada. Y pues cada vez que intentaba editarlo de nuevo como que...no me inspiraba. Pero en general estaré actualizando entre el 20 y el final del mes, así que ya saben más o menos en que fechas estar al pendiente.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Aprende a adaptarte X Ya no eres el único**

Abriendo sus ojos con pesadez, el joven terrícola miro a su alrededor desorientado, se encontraba en una celda, eso era obvio, estaba sentado, con las manos en la espalda aprisionadas con una especie de brazaletes de metal que cubrían en su totalidad sus muñecas y podía sentir algo en su cuello.

"¿Cómo llegue aquí?" se pregunto el muchacho en voz alta.

"¡Oh! Despertaste….el comandante tenía razón, el sedante no surte el mismo efecto en ti, parece que tu sangre diluida te hace algo inmune a nuestra mezcla especial" escucho que le decían, por lo que alzó la vista encontrándose con una especie de lechuza con bata de científico.

"¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿A dónde me llevan?" gruño el mitad Saiyajin.

"Tranquilo monito, mi nombre es Dr. Avvres, hiciste un numerito en nuestro ejército ¿sabes?, nos dejaste casi sin hombres, pero gracias a mis pequeños inventos ya no podrás seguir haciendo destrozos" hablo el ave, haciendo unos sonidos extraños con el pico cuando terminaba cada frase, se movía de un lado a otro revisando un panel frente a la celda y unos documentos en una mesa cercana.

"¿Qué me hiciste?" preguntó algo resignado el chico, por alguna razón por más que se concentrara no encontraba fuerzas.

"Ese collar en tu cuello anulará cualquier intento de usar tu Ki y los grilletes en tus muñecas te mantendrán tan débil como un polluelo hasta que lleguemos a nuestro destino" Se sentó frente al muchacho oji-azul, desde fuera de la celda, observándolo con curiosidad. "El sedante debía haberte mantenido dormido por más tiempo pero ya no importa…nunca me imagine que uno de esos chimpancés decidiera diluir su sangre con el de otra especie, parece que escogió bien si logró tener un ser poderoso como tu como su bastardo"

"Cállate, si no fuera por estas cosas hubiera acabado contigo antes de que abrieses ese horroroso pico" gruñó Trunks.

"Pero no puedes monito, ahora dime ¿De qué otra raza proviene tu herencia genética?, no logro encontrar algún registro compatible en mi base de datos…a juzgar por tu apariencia, algo muy parecido a los mismos Saiyajin, ya que no poses atributos extraños a excepción de tu coloración"

"No tengo por qué darte ninguna información" el joven simplemente cerró los ojos y se giro, dándole la espalda al ave, si no podía escapar por lo menos no les ayudaría tampoco.

"No importa, pronto abandonaras esta nave y te reunirás con los demás monos en el planeta Surrmon, disfruta tu tranquilidad mientras te dure" el ave se levantó, mirando entretenido al mamífero frente a él y luego abandono el lugar, dirigiéndose al área de curación.

* * *

En el ala de curación de la nave, el comandante Yarrod acababa de salir del tanque de regeneración y se alistaba para retomar el control de su nave, cuando el Dr. Avvres apareció por la puerta.

"Dr. Avvres… ¿algún avance en su investigación?" preguntó el lagarto colocándose la pechera de su armadura.

"La verdad no mucha, no tenemos registros de la especie de la que venga ese híbrido, pero puedo decirle, aun en estado pasivo, las lecturas de su energía muestran un potencial impresionante, debe ser una fusión de razas guerreras, si si" canturreó emocionado el plumífero ser "¿Cree usted que existan otros como él?"

"Por el bien del universo espero que no" Contesto el comandante recordando la expresión que había tenido el joven cuando estaba a punto de incinerarlo "Ya tenemos bastante con el campeón de la zona Este como para preocuparnos por una colonia de híbridos con poderes desconocidos"

"De cualquier forma en unas horas llegaremos a Brigaro-sei, allí una nave de contención nos espera con 4 prisioneros que han sido encontrados en diferentes partes de la galaxia del norte, además podemos reunir hombres en la estación" comento el ave.

"¿Cuántos hombres sobrevivieron a la captura del chico?" preguntó el reptil caminando junto al Dr. Hacia la cabina de control donde unos pocos operarios coordinaban las operaciones de la nave.

"El escuadrón quedo reducido a unos 13 soldados élite y 11 soldados menores, de los cuales la mayoría se encuentran en recuperación" respondió el científico, quien además llevaba todos los registros importantes dentro de la nave.

"Comunícame con Lord Krusken" ordeno a uno de los pilotos, el cual inicio inmediatamente la llamada, después de unos minutos de sonidos de estática la imagen de un poderoso león blanco con armadura apareció en la pantalla.

Lord Krusken, uno de los mercenarios más reconocidos del universo, portaba una armadura plateada algo desgastada por las batallas pero muy imponente, una capa roja caía a su espalda ocultando un poco su melena trenzada, su rostro con cicatrices y poderosos colmillos de sable inspiraba respeto y temor en sus subordinados, en su mano derecha portaba un guante con tres afiladas garras-navajas en la parte superior y su cola se balanceaba de un lado a otro impaciente.

"¿Qué quieres Yarrod? Espero que sea importante" gruño el felino.

"Mi Lord le tengo un nuevo peleador para la arena, esta vez estoy seguro que logrará impresionar a los demás señores" narró el lagarto.

"Ya hemos visto que los Saiyajin sobrevivientes no sirven para eso, hacen buenos soldados para mi ejercito, pero ninguno sobrevive más de unas rondas en la arena" respondió el Lord sentándose en una ostentosa silla tras de el con desgano.

"Es verdad, pero este Saiyajin no es como los otros mi lord, de hecho solo es mitad Saiyajin, suponemos que fue producto de la unión de dos razas guerreras"

"¿Y qué te hace pensar eso Yarrod?" preguntó curioso el minino.

"El chico se deshizo de casi todo mi ejercito completamente solo, sin decir que, de no ser por el sedante que preparamos, yo no estaría aquí para tener esta conversación con usted; además pude presenciar como el chico aumentaba aun más de poder frente a mis ojos"

"¿Y dices que es un híbrido? Tal vez es lo que hemos estado buscando…"

* * *

En el planeta Sirius K-98 luego de ver como los invasores se retiraban, los aldeanos empezaron las actividades de recolección de materiales para reconstruir sus hogares, los heridos fueron llevados a las pocas estructuras que quedaban en pie, para ser tratados por los gurú de la aldea y los más jóvenes guerreros habían salido en busca de su aliado de otro planeta, el cual había desaparecido para pelear con el líder invasor y no había regresado.

"Es como si se hubiera esfumado en el aire" habló Hossk rascándose la oreja.

"Tal vez volvió a su nave y se quedo dormido, han pasado varias horas" trato de animar Caliko.

"¿Y si se lo llevaron? Después de todo, venían a buscarlo a él" gruño pesimista Leoff.

"No, Trunks es muy fuerte, tu viste como se deshizo de esos tipos el solo" respondió Renoui. Todos caminaban en dirección a la nave del mitad Saiyajin.

"Si pero ese lagarto gigante venció al líder Starkk, así que también era extremadamente fuerte" Contesto otro de los jóvenes guerreros.

"¿Akumi?" preguntó Zurus, abriendo la puerta de la nave.

"¡Hermano!, ¿ya se fueron esos tipos?" preguntó la pequeña corriendo hacia su hermano.

"Si pequeña, les ganamos y se fueron, ¿Trunks ah venido por aquí?" le pregunto el mayor.

"¿El chico de otro planeta? No, eh estado aquí sola todo este tiempo"

Los jóvenes canes se miraron entre si, sabían que ya no quedaban muchas opciones, si Trunks no estaba en su nave y no había vuelto al asentamiento, eso solo podía significar que se lo habían llevado o había perdido la vida tratando de evitarlo.

"Seguiré buscando" dijo con determinación Renoui, saliendo de la nave y alejándose tratando de encontrar el rastro del terrícola.

* * *

Mientras tanto Trunks solo podía pensar en lo mal que estaba la situación, ahora si no podría llegar a Nameku-sei para revivir a los guerreros Z, ya no vería a su madre nunca más, ni vería la reconstrucción de su planeta, después de sufrir por tantos años.

_'Que estoy pensando, encontraré la forma de salir de aquí y volveré a casa'_ pensó con determinación, miro a su alrededor, la celda no era muy grande, de hecho era bastante pequeña solo había espacio para el, un contenedor con algo de agua, unos pequeños trozos de metal y unos cuantos trozos de tela.

El joven se levanto y se acercó al contenedor, el agua apenas llegaba a la mitad del tanque, no podría beber nada con sus manos atadas a su espalda, miró a su alrededor y se le ocurrió una idea, tomó un trozo de metal con su cola, era una placa delgada, si lograba doblarla un poco conseguiría algo que lo ayudara con su problema.

"Veamos" colocó la placa en el piso y usando su pie para mantenerla fija, hizo presión hacia arriba con su cola, notando que si bien su cola era muy sensible, esta también era bastante fuerte, repitió el proceso con los laterales y ya con eso tenía un especie de recipiente con el podría beber agua, si maniobraba con su cola bien.

Después de saciar su sed, tomo otro de los pedazos de metal, este era un simple cilindro de metal, no le encontraba ningún uso pero le ayudaría a distraerse un poco. No podía hacer más que esperar y planear la forma de salir de esta situación, por lo que así se quedo meditando en su celda, balanceando el cilindro de metal con su cola.

* * *

Por su parte, en la Tierra, la madre del mitad Saiyajin estaba muy preocupada, habían pasado dos días desde que su hijo se había comunicado con ella por última vez, sabía que su jovencito era muy fuerte pero algo dentro de sí le decía que le había sucedido algo.

"Por favor Trunks contesta" intentó comunicarse nuevamente, el sonido de la llamada resonaba en su laboratorio privado de Corporación Capsula, con cada tonada su corazón se llenaba más de angustia.

"Vamos, por favor" Justo en el último timbre hubo respuesta del otro lado.

"Hum…¿hola?" Sin embargo no era la voz de su hijo, y por las imágenes podía ver un canino gris con una mancha negra en su frente.

"¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde está mi hijo?" preguntó angustiada la científica.

"¿Habla de Trunks?" pregunto tímido el peludo alien, que no estaba muy seguro de cómo operar ese aparato extraño.

"Si, mi hijo Trunks, ¿Dónde está?" repitió la pregunta.

"Hum…creemos que se lo han llevado…No sabemos a dónde…"Dijo acongojado el can, se notaba en su semblante triste y orejas caídas.

"¿Se lo han llevado? ¿A dónde? ¿Quiénes se han llevado a mi hijo?" en este punto Bulma había empezado a llorar desconsolada mientras preguntaba.

"Unos tipos vinieron buscándolo y al parecer lograron su cometido, el nos ayudo a salvar nuestro hogar pero no pudimos ayudarle" gimió tristemente Renoui, en verdad se había encariñado con el extraño peli-lila aun en el poco tiempo que llevaban de conocerse.

"No…mi Trunks…que hare ahora sin el…"sollozaba la madre "Yo…no…" de un golpe a la consola, cortó la llamada en ese momento, sus rodillas temblaron y se dejo caer al pie de la gran pantalla llorando.

_'Esto no debía pasar…no...Trunks me prometió que volvería…ahora que voy a hacer…yo…no podre continuar sola…los eh perdido a todos…Goku…Gohan…Yamcha…Krillin…Vegeta, mi amado príncipe… y ahora mi pequeño Trunks'_

Tras horas de llanto, su mirada perdida se dirigió a lo largo de su laboratorio, deteniéndose en un cuadro que tenia en su mesa de trabajo, donde se mostraba su hijo sonriente junto a ella, frente a la nueva Corporación Capsula recién reconstruida, luego de la derrota de los androides. Sus ojos dejaban caer cada vez más lagrimas entre más se enfocaba en la imagen y en todos los recuerdos que tenía de su hijo; pero luego se posaron en otro punto, allí detrás de un cuadro sin importancia en una de las paredes se escondía algo, un objeto del cual solo su hijo y ella tenían conocimiento de su existencia y uso.

_'La máquina del tiempo'_ pensó y se puso de pie con determinación, se limpió las lagrimas y se dirigió al cuadro con paso firme _'Tal vez yo no puedo hacer nada para recuperar a mi hijo…pero ellos si pueden…Goku…Vegeta, ellos pueden salvar a mi niño'_

* * *

Han pasado 3 días desde que Trunks se encuentra en esa sucia celda, nadie más lo ah visitado a excepción de un soldado raso que le trae un trozo de pan y carne cada tanto tiempo, había estado meditando, recordando a su familia, en especial a su padre del pasado, que solía permanecer largo periodos de tiempo desarrollando estrategias; pensaba también en lo que había dicho el ave de rapiña que había conocido el primer día.

_'¿Otros Saiyajin?'_ De seguro era un error, no había más Saiyajin ¿o sí? Su padre había dicho que solo Nappa, Raditz y el habían sobrevivido a la explosión de Vegita-sei.

_'Pero Goku…Goku no estaba en el planeta porque lo habían enviado a la Tierra, tal vez como él, otros bebes o soldados estaban fuera del planeta cuando exploto'_

"Veo que esta vez estas despierto, hoy te llega compañía niño" dijo alguien sacándolo de sus reflexiones, se trataba del soldado que le traía el aliento, un tipo de piel amarilla y cabellos azules "De seguro estarás feliz de ver otros simios como tú, apuesto que si"

"¿Otros Saiyajin?" Pregunto incrédulo.

"Sí, claro que ninguno tan raro como tú, solo cuatro sobrevivientes, que serán enviados para el ejército ínter-galáctico de nuestro Lord" relató el soldado, era uno de los pocos que no veían al joven Saiyajin como simple carga.

Esa tarde, o lo que el terrícola suponía era la tarde, sintió la nave detenerse y el sonido de los motores y turbinas acallarse, mientras que en el planeta los soldados de la Federación se alistaban para recibir al comandante Yarrod y entregar a los prisioneros, varios soldados hablaban entre sí, de la oportunidad de hacer parte de las tropas del gran lagarto.

"¿Escucharon la noticia? Habrá un reclutamiento especial, el comandante necesita gente para sus tropas, pues tuvieron muchas bajas en la última captura" hablaba uno de los tantos soldados, frente a las jaulas donde tenían a los saiyajin.

"Escuche que más del 80% del ejercito fue aniquilado por la última presa del comandante, tuvo que capturarle personalmente" narró otro.

"¿Qué raza es esa bestia? ¿Un zeckrone? ¿Un Radpstatiano?" preguntó otro nombrando razas de alienígenas conocidos por sus tendencias violetas y gran fuerza.

"Nada más y nada menos que un mitad Saiyajin" le respondió el que había llegado con la noticia.

La confesión del soldado dejó a los otros sorprendidos, pero no solo a sus compañeros, sino a los cuatro seres privados de su libertad que escuchaban atentos la conversación de sus guardias, muchas cosas pasaron por la mente de los cuatro Saiyajin, y entre ellas la noticia de que uno de los suyos había mezclado su sangre, lo cual era algo inconcebible.

"Yo creo que eran unos pobres diablos, su poder de pelea no sería muy alto, un Saiyajin no puede ser tan poderoso" comentó el primero en salir del shock.

"Bien holgazanes, es hora de la entrega" Gritó otro desde la puerta.

"Ya escucharon sabandijas, hoy cambian de jaula" rió uno de los soldados entrando a la celda y sacando uno a uno a los saiyajin, cuyas manos y pies estaban aprisionados con grilletes separados por una pequeña cadena.

Al salir de su zona de encierro, y escoltados por una gran cantidad de soldados armados con lanzas láser, los sobrevivientes vislumbraron ante sus ojos una inmensa nave y a un lagarto alienígena muy imponente en su entrada.

"Llévenlos a los calabozos, pronto empezare el reclutamiento, los interesados deben presentarse ante mí de inmediato" gruñó el general.

Uno a uno los prisioneros fueron llevados a las celdas, distribuidos en parejas, quedando la celda de Trunks justo enfrente de las dos ahora ocupadas, dentro de la celda de la izquierda habían dos hombres, uno entrado en edad, basado en su blancuzca barba y grisáceo cabello, aun así su semblante era el de un guerrero, con complexión firme pero cansada y su café cola estaba muy desaliñada y descolorida; Su compañero era un hombre que podía ser de la misma edad de su padre, tal vez un poco menor, portaba una cicatriz en su ojo derecho y en sus brazos, su contextura era muy fornida y su cabello corto, con un pico hacia adelante, de un negro azulado al igual que su cola.

En la celda de la izquierda había dos jóvenes, de la edad del terrícola, uno era un chico de contextura delgada pero atlética, con músculos bien desarrollados y mirada desafiante, su cabello era largo, de color café muy oscuro hasta la mitad de la espalda y desordenado, podía verse su cola moviéndose inquieta detrás de él. Finalmente el último integrante era una chica de cabello negro hasta los hombros, mechones de cabello en picos sobresalían en ambos lados dándole un aspecto rudo pero lindo, su cola marrón enroscada fuertemente a su cintura.

Todos miraban con extrañeza al joven peli-lila, aunque el mayor lo observaba de una manera peculiar y dejaba ver un dejo de asombro en su expresion, mientras que el hombre lo miraba con desprecio, como si se tratara de algo inaudito su existencia, sin embargo al príncipe Saiyajin poco le afectaba dicha mirada.

"Así que tú eres el monstruo del que hablaban los soldados, no puedo creer que un respetado miembro de nuestra raza cayera tan bajo como para mezclarse con otra especie, solo por un buen rato" gruñó el hombre de la celda izquierda.

"No sabes de lo que estas hablando idiota" contestó simplemente el menor, sin siquiera mirarle.

"Mira como lo tienen Beitrot, que no ves el inhibidor en su cuello, seguro está ahí por algo…no es bueno hacer enemigos a los que no puedes someter" aconsejo el viejo riendo por lo bajo, encontrando divertida la situación, como supiera algo que los otros no.

"De que hablas Tatsu, es un mocoso que sorprendió a un par de soldados, su sangre diluida es una deshonra para nuestra raza" respondió el hombre molesto "Solo espero que no haya más híbridos como tú de donde sea que vengas"

"No te preocupes, yo soy el único de mi tipo de dónde vengo" dijo con desgano el terrícola, y un dejo de tristeza casi imperceptible.

_'Somos pocos los que quedamos…ninguno puede darse el lujo de excluir a otro de nuestra raza'_ pensó uno de los prisioneros observando al mitad Saiyajin con callado interés.


	4. Ponte a prueba

**DRAGON BALL Z: FORGING A NEW FUTURE**

**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen, ni nunca me pertenecerán, hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo me inspiro en esta maravillosa obra de Akira Toriyama.

**Claimer:** Los alienígenas de los diferentes planetas, villanos y Saiyajin que pudieran aparecer si me pertenecen, pues fueron creados para esta trama.

**Nota:** Hay un pequeño guiño en la historia, para esa personita que siempre me deja reviews, Shaguissj3 espero lo encuentres.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Ponte a prueba X Conoce tu linaje**

Durante lo restante en el viaje, la comunicación entre los prisioneros de la nave se mantenía al mínimo y con una dinámica más o menos constante, en la cual, Beitrot insultaba de alguna manera al terrícola mientras que este lo ignoraba o respondía desinteresadamente, Tatsu siempre observando las conversaciones y comentando de vez en cuando, y los Saiyajines más jóvenes no se involucraban.

Pronto Trunks retomo su rutina de entrenamiento diaria, hábilmente colocaba sus manos hacia el frente de su cuerpo, cuando no había guardias cerca, pasándolas por debajo de sus pies en medio de un salto, y se dedicaba a hacer repeticiones de diferentes rutinas de ejercicio, sentadillas, flexiones de brazos, incluso un poco de manejo de ki, que reunía con muchísimo esfuerzo debido a los inhibidores.

Pasaron cuatro días antes de que la nave llegara a su destino, el planeta Surrmon se trataba en realidad de un astro muy tecnificado, con varias metrópolis que se extendían por la superficie roja del mismo, la nave se dirigía a la ciudad principal, donde Lord Krusken era el soberano.

"Es hora del traslado de los prisioneros, para su presentación con nuestro Lord" se escuchó fuera de las celdas, la voz de un soldado.

"Bien, en un momento los bajaremos" respondió un guardia.

Uno a uno sacaron a los prisioneros, siendo Trunks el último y al que más guardias escoltaban, al salir de la nave pudieron apreciar que se encontraban en un hangar bastante grande y un vehículo los esperaba, seguramente para llevarlos ante la corte principal del planeta. Una vez en su destino, los cinco saiyajin fueron llevados al interior de un imponente edificio donde los esperaban siete sujetos, todos de apariencia extraña, sentados en medio circulo detrás de lo que parecía un estrado o sala del trono, en el centro se alzaba altivo el blanco león soberano del lugar.

"Arrodíllense sabandijas" gruñó uno de los guardias dando la orden a varios guardias de someter a los prisioneros.

Sin más remedio que obedecer ante los guardias armados, los prisioneros se arrodillaron de mala gana y mantenían baja la vista; todos menos uno, el joven terrícola miraba al león directamente, midiendo sus fuerzas.

_'Ni siquiera saben cómo ocultar su ki, el león parece ser el más fuerte, quizá la mitad de fuerte que los androides, no está ni cerca del poder que tuvo Cell perfecto'_ pensaba el peli-lila comparando al nuevo enemigo con sus antiguos adversarios.

"¡Baja la cabeza gusano!" gruñó el guarda que se encontraba detrás del muchacho. A su lado los otros saiyajin veían de reojo al mestizo, preguntándose si el chico era muy valiente, por su claro acto de desafío, o muy estúpido.

"Hum, así que tú eres el híbrido del que Yarrod me habló" rió con disimulo el felino, descendiendo de su trono y acercándose al chico sin apartar la mirada. "No me gusta esa mirada niño"

_'De no ser por este collar…estos brazaletes, podría acabar con todos estos sujetos y salir de aquí…'_

"¿Quién te crees eh cachorro? ¿Crees que porque derrotaste a unos cuantos hombres puedes desafiar al rey?" una vez frente al mitad-saiyajin, el león se inclinó y tomo con su pata derecha el rostro del aún arrodillado joven.

_'Pero… ¿y luego?...podría robar una nave y seguir el plan original…pero…no tengo las coordenadas de Nuevo Nameku…por otro lado, los otros saiyajin…no los puedo abandonar así...'_ mientras pensaba el joven no decía una palabra pero su mirada no disminuía en su intensidad.

"¿Crees que estas a mi altura?" bufó el felino al tiempo que apretaba su agarre "Pues déjame decirte algo…ahora eres mi soldado, y obedecerás mis órdenes, porque si no lo haces…" la garra de su dedo índice fue lentamente rompiendo la piel del pómulo del menor.

_'No eres nada león, y me encargaré de demostrártelo' _era lo único que transmitían los ojos azules del muchacho.

"...Sufrirás las consecuencias, ¿¡entendido!?" Con esa última frase, el león movió su pata bruscamente hacia el lado izquierdo, arañando el rostro del terrícola y dejándole una fina herida debajo del ojo, la cual empezaba a sangrar.

"maldi.." susurró el peli-lila aun mirando hacia el lado al que su rostro había sido empujado, cuando sintió un peso sobre su hombro, se trataba del pie de dicho león, que lo miraba fijamente.

"Soldado le eh dicho '¿Entendido? '" rugió el Lord haciendo presión con su pie, haciendo al terrícola caer quedando con el rostro estampado contra el suelo.

"Entendido…Señor" respondió con algo de dificultad Trunks, a regaña dientes; mientras que en su cabeza pensaba otra cosa.

_'Por ahora jugaremos a tu juego gatito, pero no será siempre así'_

"Llévenlos a las barrancas con los demás Saiyajin, estos cinco deberán aprender las reglas rápido" ordenó a los guardias, que rápidamente levantaron a los prisioneros y los escoltaron fuera del recinto.

A empujones los soldados guiaron a los cautivos por un largo camino hacia otra parte de la ciudad, durante el recorrido eran observados por los habitantes como si de animales exóticos se trataran, seres de muchas especies los observaban con desprecio, otros con algo de temor, pero la mayoría con mucha curiosidad.

"Fuiste muy tonto, ¿que no sabías a quien desafiabas?" escuchó Trunks de una voz femenina a su lado, al girarse se dio cuenta de que se trataba de la chica saiyajin, la cual camina cerca de él y le miraba con reproche.

"Heh, creo que nunca te había escuchado hablar" fue lo primero que respondió el terrícola con una pequeña sonrisa, la cual desapareció poco después "Se perfectamente el nivel de pelea que tiene ese sujeto, sé que puedo derrotarlo"

"¡Estás loco! ¿Cómo podrías saber algo así? Actualmente Lord Krusken es uno de los Señores de la galaxia más fuertes" le refutó ella, disimuladamente viendo la cortada bajo el ojo de su compañero, la cual había dejado de sangrar hacía pocos minutos.

Trunks dándose cuenta de hacia dónde miraba la chica, la miró y sonrió nuevamente.

"No te preocupes por esto, es solo un rasguño, se curará pronto" le aseguró.

"¿Quién dijo que me preocupaba por ti?, solo comprobaba que aun tuvieras los dos ojos, no sería conveniente un camarada tuerto además de idiota" respondió ella mirando en otra dirección enojada.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre? En todo el viaje ni tú ni el chico de allá habían pronunciado palabra, empezaba a creer que eran mudos" continuó el peli-lila restándole importancia al enojo de la chica, la cual simplemente lo ignoró y siguió caminando.

"Mi nombre es Trunks…" continuó el.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que no se escuchó nada y cuando el muchacho oji-azul pensó que la chica no le hablaría más se escuchó levemente un "Vanila" susurrado por la chica.

_'Que hermoso nombre'_ pensó para sí mismo el chico mientras miraba a la chica, más pronto volvió la miraba al frente, faltaba poco para llegar a su nuevo recinto.

Las barracas en realidad eran una pequeña ciudadela rodeada de murallas muy altas con guardias armados en cada torre, y dentro de la ciudadela se encontraban los campos de entrenamiento de reclutas y casas comunes para los mismos, en las que se les alimentaba y donde dormían según su estatus en el ejército. Por supuesto, los Saiyajin que con tanto gusto mandaba a capturar Lord Krusken y por lo que era reconocido en la galaxia, tenían su propia zona, algo más resguardada que la de los demás soldados.

"Bien, este será su nuevo hogar monitos, desde mañana inician entrenamiento así que hagan que los otros monos les enseñen las reglas" dijo uno de los guardias mientras que los 4 saiyajin eran empujados dentro de la casa común de su raza. Trunks les siguió poco después, con un trato similar, luego de que los escoltas le quitaran los brazaletes.

El joven entró a la casa común frotándose las muñecas y al alzar la vista pudo notar varias cosas, inicialmente la casa, de una sola planta, era bastante grande, pues en ella podía ver muchos habitantes, unos cuarenta o tal vez más, segundo, habían Saiyajin de diferentes edades, podía ver niños, adolescentes, adultos y ancianos, hombres y mujeres; por último, todos lo veían de manera extraña, sobre todo los ancianos. Para tratar de evitar ser el centro de la atención, el muchacho camino hacia una de las esquinas y se sentó, sin mirar a nadie.

"Que color más extraño el de sus ojos" escuchó que susurraba alguien.

"Nunca había visto un Saiyajin con una cola morada" dijo otro.

"Seguramente no es del todo Saiyajin… ¿Un híbrido?" habló alguien más.

El joven empezaba a hartarse de los murmullos de los otros, pero no encontraba en que más enfocar su mente, en la casa no había nada, solo la compañía de los otros y unas cuantas mantas; de repente sintió un tirón en la manga de su chaqueta, al alzar la vista se encontró con dos pequeños niños, de no más de siete años al parecer.

"¿Por qué tu cabello es de ese color?" preguntó el que parecía menor curioso, ambos iba sin zapatos y sin camisa, solo tenían unos pantalones algo sucios.

"Lo herede de mi madre, al igual que mis ojos" respondió tranquilo, por lo menos los niños no se burlaban de él.

"Los grandes dicen que eres un mestizo y que no debes ser muy fuerte, ¿quieres pelear?" dijo el otro con más seguridad, bueno tal vez si se burlaban de él.

"No creo que sea necesario, soy muy fuerte aunque ellos no lo crean así" después de todo sin los brazaletes había recuperado rápidamente su fuerza normal, lo único que tenía sellado era el acceso a grandes cantidades de ki.

"Demuéstralo" sin mayor aviso, el pequeño niño se lanzó sobre el mayor en un intento de asestar un golpe, a lo cual este solo lo recibió tomando su pequeño puño con su mano.

El pequeño se liberó rápidamente e intentó de nuevo, encontrándose siempre con el mismo resultado, frustrado el pequeño miró de mala manera al terrícola, que ni siquiera se había movido de su posición contra la pared.

"Bueno puede que seas más fuerte que yo, pero seguro que no puedes vencer a mi hermano" retó el menor para luego salir corriendo.

"Deberías prepararte, el hermano de Pokk es muy fuerte, ¡está en la línea de ofensiva del ejército!" le mencionó el otro niño, el cual sonreía con altivez, característica innata de la raza pudo notar.

Poco tiempo pasó para que el pequeño niño volviera arrastrando a un joven adulto con él, el sujeto, de unos 28 años, traía una camisa sencilla verde y pantalones holgados oscuros, su cola cafe y cabellos negros y alborotados en todas direcciones pero cortos.

"Hermano, demuéstrale al mestizo la verdadera fuerza de un saiyajin" el mayor miró confundido a su hermanito y luego al recién llegado, notando sus distintivos atributos.

"Ah así que de ti es que todos hablan, je, el nombre es Shagg, no suelo pelear con debiluchos pero una pelea de calentamiento nunca viene mal" sonrió altivamente el saiyajin poniéndose en posición de combate.

El anuncio de una pelea llamó la atención de los demás inmediatamente, rápidamente todos los saiyajin se encontraban rodeando la zona cercana a ambos jóvenes incitándolos a iniciar la pelea; Trunks sentía cada vez más la presión, por un lado si aceptaba probablemente ganaría con facilidad y eso aumentaría la vigilancia sobre sí, por el otro lado, si no aceptaba, quedaría como un cobarde y debilucho y sería despreciado injustamente por sus congéneres.

"Debería aceptar, no está en la etiqueta de un Saiyajin rechazar un desafío" escuchó cerca de sí el peli-lila, al voltear se encontró con Tatsu, el anciano que había estado en la nave junto a él.

Tomando en consideración lo dicho por el veterano, Trunks se levantó sacudiendo un poco su ropa y mirando seriamente a su contrincante; los otros saiyajin formaron un círculo grande alrededor de los jóvenes, un área de pelea.

"Bien, empezaba a creer que tenías miedo" se burló el peli-negro.

"Cuando quieras" respondió el terrícola, ni siquiera adoptando una pose ofensiva, solo miraba a su adversario, después de todo era una pelea de práctica, no una situación de vida o muerte.

El mayor de los peleadores se abalanzó sobre su contrincante sin perder tiempo, repartiendo una serie rápida de patadas y puñetazos, sin embargo su oponente simplemente los esquivaba con gran habilidad o los bloqueaba con sus brazos, sin siquiera una muestra de incomodidad.

En un sencillo movimiento, el menor se colocó a un lado y con su pie hizo caer a su rival, provocando las risas de los espectadores, el muchacho rápidamente se levantó tratando de iniciar nuevamente el combate con una patada baja para hacer perder el equilibrio al de cabellos claros.

"No lo creo" dijo Trunks dando un pequeño salto y de una patada al pecho empujando al peli-negro a un lado del 'ring'

Enojado Shagg reunió un poco de energía en sus manos y lanzó un par de bolas de ki hacia el hibrido, esperando una actitud sorprendida de su oponente, no obstante el que terminó sorprendido fue el, cuando el oji-azul lo único que hizo para defenderse fue atrapar ambas esferas y desintegrarlas con sus manos.

"Imposible…como es que tu... no importa, no perderé" gruñó el peli-negro y se lanzó nuevamente contra el menor.

La batalla continuó de la misma manera por unos minutos, en los que el joven peli-negro empezaba a inquietarse por su incapacidad para atrapar a su adversario por sorpresa o asestar un golpe efectivo, claro que había dado en el blanco un par de veces, golpeando al menor en el pecho y dándole una patada en un costado, pero el otro parecía que ni sentía dichos golpes y su expresión seria pero tranquila empezaba a sacarlo de sus casillas; en un acto desesperado, recurrió a una acción no muy bien vista para una pelea entre Saiyajin, aprovechando el momento en que el oji-azul lo esquivaba poniéndose nuevamente a su lado, tomó fuertemente la cola del menor entre sus manos y zafándola de la cintura del otro, le dio un fuerte apretón.

"Huh" fue lo único que pudo mencionar el terrícola con sorpresa e incomodidad al sentir la presión en su sensible apéndice peludo.

Los espectadores que habían estado, en su mayoría, vitoreando ruidosamente y riendo ante el desarrollo de la pelea, quedaron mudos ante la acción, normalmente tomar la cola de un saiyajin para debilitarlo durante la pelea se consideraba un acto de cobardía y desesperación, ya que la cola es muy sensible y si no es entrenada puede paralizar a un guerrero dejándolo inútil en batalla, por lo menos temporalmente. Solo aquellos guerreros con años de experiencia en la batalla, o aquellos muy poderosos de clase alta soportaban esa clase de situaciones sin el mayor efecto, por lo que ver que el mestizo chico no callera inmovilizado y adolorido al instante los asombró a todos.

"¿Heh?" incluyendo a su oponente, que miraba estúpidamente la cola que tenía apretada entre sus manos.

De un tirón el terrícola liberó su cola del agarre y la colocó nuevamente alrededor de su cintura y decidiendo que la pelea ya se había alargado mucho tiempo, le dio un empujón, con la palma de la mano, en el pecho peli-negro haciéndolo caer a varios metros de distancia.

"Deberías rendirte ahora ¿Concedes?" preguntó Trunks mirando a su oponente desde su posición más elevada.

"Tu ganas…esta vez" otorgó Shagg "…pero ten por seguro que algún día te venceré mestizo, ya lo veras" terminó retando mientras se incorporaba, cuando una mano se presentó en su campo visual, al levantar la mirada notó que se trataba de la mano del que había sido su oponente que trataba de ayudarle a levantarse, algo apenado la tomó y se levantó del suelo.

"Puede que no seas tan inútil después de todo…" comentó una vez de pie, sacudiéndose un poco para luego notar que el menor había vuelto rápidamente a su lugar en la esquina y que se encontraba solo entre los que habían hecho el círculo de duelo, avergonzado trató de disipar a la multitud "¡Bien partida de mirones a sus asuntos! Largo, fuera de aquí"

"Bah ¿Quién te crees chico?" gruñó uno de los adultos.

"¡Ah! te mostraré quien soy…"

Los sonidos se perdían en la lejanía para el joven peli-lila una vez había vuelto a su lugar, esperando que nadie más se interesara en él, cerró los ojos intentando hacer el mundo a su alrededor desaparecer, por unos minutos al menos, sin embargo pronto sintió una presencia a su lado y al mirar hacia un lado pudo ver que se trataba nuevamente de Tatsu, el anciano estaba de pie a su lado mirando a los demás Saiyajin pensativamente, le pareció un poco extraño que se le acercara sin ningún comentario, más eso le hizo recordar que fue ese mismo sujeto quien le había aconsejado aceptar el desafío de minutos antes.

"Te agradezco… por el consejo de hace un rato" comentó sencillamente, mirando al hombre con interés.

"No es nada" respondió, para luego suspirar y volver su vista hacia el menor "No puedo permitir que el príncipe falte a las costumbres de su gente solo porque no las conoce"

El terrícola se encontraba totalmente sorprendido, miraba atónito al veterano a su lado y torpemente lo único que dio para pronunciar fue un escueto "¿Cómo…?"

"El parecido con su padre es impresionante, joven príncipe, al igual que con el padre de su padre…la sangre Vegeta corre fuerte en sus venas, es fácil notarlo… para un viejo como yo"

* * *

**Fin de mes! bien este capitulo la verdad no sabia ni que escribir en un comienzo, pero luego bueno atacaso escritor apareció y ahora no sabia donde terminarlo, pero me parece que estuvo bien así. Les doy un pequeño avance, en el próximo capitulo veremos como se encuentra nuestra querida Bulma y los días de entrenamiento en el campamento para Trunks, así como su interacción con los otros Saiyajin, sobre todo ahora que su identidad como el príncipe (aunque el no le de importancia) es conocida por algunos.**

**Espero sus reviews, sobre todo si quieren comentar acerca de alguno de los personajes que van apareciendo. **


	5. Un encuentro con el pasado

**DRAGON BALL Z: FORGING A NEW FUTURE**

**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen, ni nunca me pertenecerán, hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo me inspiro en esta maravillosa obra de Akira Toriyama.

**Claimer:** Los alienígenas de los diferentes planetas, villanos y Saiyajin que pudieran aparecer si me pertenecen, pues fueron creados para esta trama.

**Nota:** Querid s Nanami-chan y Kas-Tan me encanto que me dejaran un comentario, en verdad me han hecho muy feliz, me permito escribirles esta nota para explicarles el porqué de mis actualizaciones mensuales, yo soy una estudiante universitaria en el último año de carrera, por lo que generalmente me encuentro ocupada la mayor parte del mes, pero saco un poco de tiempo para escribir, pues me encanta, pero en revisión y corrección también me demoro un poco; pronto estaré de vacaciones y espero entonces poder escribir más seguido, así que tal vez pueda actualizar más en los próximos 2 meses :).

Bueno esta actualización estuvo un poco tarde por los finales y porque me quede sin Internet unos días, pero bueno lo importante es que aquí está y es un poquito más largo.

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Un encuentro con el pasado X Plan de rescate**

"¿Alguien más se ha dado cuenta?" preguntó el menor saliendo de su asombro.

"Solo los ancianos tenemos recuerdos de nuestro viejo planeta y de nuestro aclamado rey" respondió el otro.

"En ese caso no son muchos" dijo más para sí mismo el joven, recordando haber contado a lo mucho unos 4, sin embargo fue escuchado por el otro.

"Bueno, no es muy común para un Saiyajin llegar esta edad, generalmente se muere en batalla" contestó sencillamente el mayor.

"Si, me lo puedo imaginar"

"Si me permite preguntar, joven príncipe, ¿Su padre…?" la pregunta del veterano fue dejada al aire, pero su sentido era claro.

"Está muerto, desde hace mucho tiempo" respondió el chico mirando sus manos, las cuales estaban sobre sus piernas cruzadas.

_'Y pensar que una de las misiones de este viaje era precisamente revivirlo'_ pensó un poco ofuscado.

"Estoy seguro que fue abatido en una batalla muy importantes y por un oponente formidable" continuó el mayor, sentándose a un lado del joven.

"Lo importante, al fin y al cabo, es que yo me encargue de esos oponentes" respondió el chico orgulloso aún por esa hazaña "Otra cosa, por favor no me llames príncipe"

"Es la tradición, no puede pedirme que falte a lo que me han enseñado" gruñó el adulto cruzándose de brazos y mirando al menor con reproche.

"Por lo menos no lo hagas cuando halla otros cerca, no quiero que se enteren los demás, por lo menos hasta que encuentre una forma de sacarnos a todos de este lío" solicitó el joven príncipe.

"¿Cree que puede liberarnos?" preguntó incrédulo Tatsu, volteando a ver al joven sorprendido.

"Sé que no será nada fácil, mucho menos con esta cosa" respondió Trunks señalando el collar que aún llevaba puesto, había tratado de quitárselo pero recibía descargas eléctricas dolorosamente sutiles de solo tocarlo.

"La verdad supuse que mi destino estaba sellado cuando las naves del Lord encontraron el planeta refugio, se sabe en la galaxia que Lord Krusken captura Saiyajin y otras razas para que hagan misiones por él, la mayoría muere en esas misiones…O como entretenimiento de los otros grandes tiranos en la arena galáctica" contó el veterano, tal vez los años lo habían vuelto suave, pues no sabía por qué le confiaba tanto al menor.

"Debe haber alguna forma de escapar, sé que debe haber algo que pueda hacer" alentó el oji-azul, para luego mirar a sus congéneres en esas condiciones tan deplorables "Algo que pueda hacer para sacarnos de esta situación"

"Por lo menos mantiene su esperanza, joven príncipe"

"Puedo asegurarte que en mi vida, la esperanza es lo único que me ha sacado adelante" respondió el joven con una seriedad que sorprendió al peli-gris.

* * *

En un lugar bastante alejado de la ubicación del príncipe Saiyajin, una mujer muy cercana a él se encontraba decidida a terminar con su actual proyecto, se hallaba trabajando en el patio trasero de Capsula Corp., en su ropa usual de trabajo, un overol rojo oscuro, el cabello recogido y con una gorra para mantenerlo lejos de su rostro, tenía manchas de aceite de motor por diferentes partes de su cuerpo y ropa.

"Listo, ahora sí" expresó desde la parte alta de una escalera, secándose el sudor de su frente con el dorso de su antebrazo.

Hacia una semana que la angustiada madre había dejado atrás sus lágrimas, había solicitado que no se le molestase y se había puesto a trabajar casi sin descanso en adaptar la máquina del tiempo para llevar a varias personas en ella, además de un sistema de recarga de energía más eficiente; en el pasado recargar la máquina tardaba mucho tiempo ya que las ciudades se encontraban en ruinas y las centrales de energía destruidas. Bulma estaba completamente segura de que su hijo seguía vivo, pues el alíen le había dicho que se lo habían llevado unos sujetos, así que el interés que tenían en su pequeño guerrero no era el de asesinarlo, más se preguntaba que querrían con él.

"Una semana ha sido mucho tiempo, quien sabe que le habrán hecho" se dijo con renovada aflicción. "No…no debo perder las esperanzas, Trunks es como su padre, tan testarudo y tan inteligente que de seguro le hará pasar un mal rato a quien lo tenga cautivo"

La mujer reajustó las coordenadas y fecha de llegada en la pantalla principal de la máquina, no quería llegar al año en el que Trunks había partido de regreso pues podría causar una ruptura espacio-temporal si dos maquinas aparecían en el mismo momento y lugar, así que optó por una opción más convencional y decidió que si el viaje anterior fue a 20 años atrás, se quedaría con ese estándar diferencial y por ende la fecha de llegada sería de 20 años atrás a la fecha actual, es decir, que llegaría cinco años después de la derrota de Cell Perfecto.

Bajó rápidamente las escaleras, retiró las cosas que había en los alrededores y tomo algunas capsulas que podrían serle de utilidad, sin perder más tiempo entró a la máquina y empezó el protocolo de despegue.

"Por Kami, espero que esto funcione, ya no estoy en edad de estas aventuras" se dijo viendo descender la cúpula superior y sintiendo como la máquina se elevaba lentamente, luego con un pequeño destello, ya se encontraba en marcha.

El viaje por la vía temporal no fue para nada como la científica se lo esperaba, habría pensado que vería imágenes del pasado, como en un remolino de recuerdos, de vivencias del mundo, unas buenas, la mayoría trágicas en el caso de su línea de tiempo, pero en realidad lo que se encontró fue algo indescriptible, millones y millones de colores pasaron con rapidez ante sus cansados ojos que solo distinguían unos pocos, su transporte parecía estático ante la corriente, que de tanto en tanto giraba, se dividía, se volvía a unir; parecían haber pasado horas en ese mar de luces y matices pero aun así se sentían como minutos, todo era muy extraño, finalmente una luz blanca lo envolvió todo, cegándola momentáneamente.

"Pero ¿qué…?" una vez la luz se disipó pudo apreciar sus alrededores con más claridad, se encontraba en una planicie, el color verde se extendía hasta donde podía ver y a lo lejos había un pequeño bosque; sus ojos se llenaron momentáneamente de lágrimas, las cuales desapareció rápidamente con su manga.

_'Todo es tan hermoso aquí, es como las cosas deberían ser'_ pensó nostálgica, ver a la Tierra como ella la recordaba, como era antes de los ataques de los androides, le había movido el corazón, si bien su tiempo se estaba recuperando, aun muchas ciudades se encontraban en reconstrucción o en ruinas y abandonadas totalmente, a la naturaleza le tomaría unas décadas reponerse de todo el caos y destrucción sufridos.

"¡Enfócate Bulma! Estas aquí con una misión, debes encontrar a Vegeta y a Goku, a Gohan… ¡a quien sea!" Presionando un par de botones, la cúpula de la máquina se abrió y una escalera, instalada recientemente, se desplegó para dejar que la mujer bajara, una vez abajo y habiendo tomado sus cosas con ella, presionó un botón en el lateral de su más grande invento para que este se encapsulara, una vez asegurada la máquina, tomó otra capsula y luego de oprimir la tapa la lanzó cerca.

Con un ¡Puff! Apareció ante ella una compacta moto scooter, se subió a ella y verificando la dirección con el localizador en su reloj, se dirigió a Capsula Corp.

* * *

En el edificio principal de la compañía más lucrativa sobre la tierra, creadora de muchos inventos, pero por sobre todo pionera de la encapsulación de objetos, una familia poco convencional se encontraba pasando un día como cualquier otro.

"¡Trunks! Te he dicho mil veces que no toques los controles de la cámara de gravedad, ¡ven aquí mocoso insolente!" gritó el hombre de la casa, buscando a su hijo para reprenderle.

"¡Pero papá! ¡Tenía que bajar los niveles de gravedad y la frecuencia de aparición de los robots! Yo no puedo con 450G todavía" se escuchó la voz infantil desde alguna parte de la casa.

"No me importa, si no soportas esa gravedad entrena para hacerte fuerte y soportarla, ¡Mujer! ¿Dónde estás mujer? Tienes que reprogramar la cámara de gravedad y darle un castigo a tu hijo" gruñó el saiyajin.

Al no recibir respuesta de su esposa se extrañó, pero luego pensó que podría estar en uno de los tantos laboratorios de la corporación, por lo que extendió sus sentidos para localizar el ki de la científica.

"¿Pero qué rayos?" se preguntó en voz alta al notar la energía de su mujer en dos lugares diferentes, rápidamente se dirigió a la que sentía más cercana, en su misma casa.

"¡Mujer, dime qué clase de invento extraño creaste ahora!" exigió al entrar en la habitación.

"¿De qué estás hablando Vegeta?" Preguntó confundida Bulma, mientras revisaba las referencias de los inventos en la habitación.

"¿Qué has hecho? Puedo sentirte aquí y en movimiento en el Este, ¿Cómo puedes estar en dos lugares a la vez?" respondió confundido el guerrero.

"No sé a qué te refieres Vegeta, hoy no he estado trabajando en nada extraño, solo he estado haciendo inventario" le dijo extrañada.

"Sea lo que sea se dirige en esta dirección, le daremos una bienvenida para que no vuelva a personificar a quien no debe" gruñó el peli-negro saliendo de la habitación con muy mal genio y en dirección a la entrada principal.

"¿Eh? ¡Vegeta espérame!" gritó la mujer peli-azul tirando los papeles en sus manos y corriendo tras su esposo.

Ambos se posaron frente a la Corporación Capsula y esperaron, no tuvieron que esperar mucho, solo unos treinta minutos, en los que Bulma trataba de descifrar lo que pensaba Vegeta y saber si este se había vuelto loco de tanto entrenar.

"Se acerca" Fue lo único que dijo el hombre luego de esa media hora de espera, para acto seguido separarse de la pared en la que había estado recostado de brazos cruzados, con el ceño fruncido y ojos cerrados.

"Si eso dices…" le respondió su no muy crédula esposa, sin embargo pronto escucho el motor de un vehículo acercarse y a lo lejos pudo ver una moto muy familiar.

"Se parece mucho a mi vieja Scooter" dijo su pensamiento en voz alta.

El vehículo de dos ruedas disminuyo su velocidad a medida que se acercaba, poco a poco fue quedando frente a la pareja y una vez frente a ellos, se detuvo por completo y su pasajero lo apago y se bajó de este lentamente.

"¿Quién crees que e…?" preguntó hostilmente el saiyajin, más detuvo su hablar al notar que tenía frente a sí, a su esposa, tal como la que estaba a su lado, pero unos años mayor.

"¡Por Dende! Pero… ¿Qué sucede aquí?¿Quién eres tú?¿Acaso eres yo?" disparó rápidamente las preguntas la magnate.

"Yo…Bulma…Vegeta…" habló la recién llegada mirando a cada uno con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos, los cuales denotaban también mucho cansancio y tristeza. "Tienen…que…" sin embargo antes de que el mensaje pudiera ser dado la mujer se desplomó ante ellos del cansancio físico y emocional.

"¡Bulma!" exclamó Vegeta atrapándola en sus brazos antes de que golpeara el suelo.

"¿En realidad soy yo?" se preguntó la mujer más joven.

"No creo que haya dos mujeres tan testarudas y mandonas en el mundo, así que si debes ser tú, de alguna forma"

Entraron a la casa, el príncipe cargando a la 'extraña' conocida en sus brazos, la peli-azul joven fue a buscar a su hijo para decirle a este que fuera a jugar a casa de su mejor amigo Goten, no querían causar una conmoción con el pequeño presente, mientras Vegeta llevaba a la mujer a uno cuarto para que descansara. Pasaron cuatro horas antes de que la mujer recuperara el sentido, se encontraba un poco desorientada y confundida.

"¿Dónde estoy?" preguntó al aire. "¿Capsula Corp.?"

"Exactamente" respondió una voz femenina a su lado, al voltear la viajera se encontró con su reflejo, solo que 20 años más joven.

"Bulma…"

"Respóndeme algo ¿Eres yo no es así?" interrogó la menor.

"Así es…vengo del futuro y necesito desesperadamente su ayuda" la mayor se sentó en la cama con pesadez para mirar de frente a su contraparte.

"¿Eres de la misma línea temporal que el Trunks que nos ayudó hace cinco años?" cuestionó de nuevo la menor.

"Si, y precisamente por él es que he venido aquí" respondió la otra.

"¿Qué le ha sucedido al muchacho?" preguntó esta vez una voz llena de seriedad e impaciencia, se trataba de Vegeta en su posición usual contra la pared. "Tiene que estar en serios problemas si has sido tú la que ha viajado en el tiempo"

"Tienen que ayudarlo" expresó empezando a desesperarse la mujer del futuro "Todo salió mal, teníamos todo tan bien planeado, pero eso ya no importa, tienen que venir conmigo o sino no sé qué podría pasar…"

"¡Habla de una maldita vez mujer, que le paso a Trunks!" gritó el príncipe ofuscado ante la demora, más en el fondo sabía que en realidad se debía a que no sabía que podía estar tan mal con su hijo, para que su madre estuviera en ese estado.

"Trunks empezó un viaje a Nuevo Nameku-sei para buscar las esferas del dragón con la esperanza de mejorar nuestro mundo, y tal vez revivir a nuestros amigos, pero su nave tuvo un aterrizaje forzoso en un planeta desconocido y luego no supe más de el por un par de días" confesó la exasperada madre.

"¿Pero pudiste comunicarte con el de nuevo, no?" preguntó tratando de estar tranquila la Bulma de esa línea temporal, pero con temor latente creciendo en su interior, después de todo Trunks era su hijo, sin importar de que tiempo fuera.

"No…uno de los habitantes del planeta, con el que pude comunicarme después, me dijo que se lo habían llevado unos sujetos que habían invadido el planeta buscándole" terminó llorando la mayor.

"¡Oh no! ¿Hace cuánto se lo llevaron Bulma, aproximadamente?" cuestionó alterada la menor.

"No lo sé…hace un poco más de una semana" contestó entre lágrimas la mayor, para luego mirar a Vegeta desolada "Por favor Vegeta, yo sé que es mucho pedir y que puede que mi Trunks no sea tu hijo en realidad en esta línea temporal, pero por favor, ayúdame a rescatarlo, quien sabe que cosas esté pasando ahora"

"¡Tonterías son las que emites mujer!" regañó el príncipe alienígena ante las palabras de la mujer, desalentándola totalmente.

"Por favor…"

"No hay forma de que puedas pensar que no ayudaré a rescatar a mi sangre" prosiguió el pelinegro aun con seriedad en su mirada "Además de darle un escarmiento a ese mocoso por dejarse atrapar de esa manera"

"¡Gracias! ¡no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco Vegeta!" Agradeció enternecida la madre "Pero no creo que sea buena idea que vallas tu solo, si Trunks fue capturado puede que tengan un método para enfrentar a los Saiyajin, después de todo mi hijo se ha entrenado mucho desde que los visitó por última vez"

"No digas más necedades mujer, yo soy el príncipe de los Saiyajin, no necesito que me ayuden en una simple misión de rescate" refutó el hombre.

"Aun así insisto que deberíamos pedir la ayuda de Goku o Piccolo, incluso de Gohan, estoy segura que nos ayudarían" solicitó.

"Kakarotto está muerto y no necesitamos al nameku ni al mocoso de clase baja para esto"

"Por favor Vegy, no quiero que te pase nada malo" trató de convencerlo su esposa, que coincidía en opinión con su contraparte.

"Bien…pero solo permitiré que venga el escuincle de Kakarotto, es un asunto de Saiyajin" permitió al fin el príncipe sin muchos ánimos.

"¿Pero cómo iremos todos? La máquina del tiempo es para uno ¿no?" pregunto ahora la mujer más joven.

"No, la modifiqué para que pudiera llevar más personas, ahora es como una pequeña nave espacial, ¡Oh! Es cierto necesitamos una nave, en mi tiempo solo teníamos la que se llevó Trunks" respondió la mujer mayor.

"Eso no es problema tenemos muchas aquí en la corporación, solo es llenarla de provisiones y estará lista, Vegeta ve y explícale la situación a Gohan, además necesitaremos algo para rastrear a Trunks…" comandó la peli-azul menor.

"Tengo las coordenadas de la nave, podemos iniciar ahí a lo mejor los nativos pueden darnos pistas de los captores"

* * *

Vegeta sin decir más, voló en dirección a la Montaña Paozu para informar a Gohan de lo que sucedía, sin embargo había olvidado totalmente que Bulma había mandado a Trunks a jugar a esa casa precisamente, aterrizó cerca de la entrada y llamó al menor fuertemente.

"¡Gohan! Sal de ahí mocoso, no tengo todo el día, ¡necesito que vengas conmigo!" gritó desde afuera.

"¡Vegeta! ¿De qué se trata todo este alboroto? ¿Quién te crees para venir a molestar a mi Gohan mientras estudia?" respondió gritando Chi-chi, mientras salia a "recibir" a Vegeta.

"No tengo tiempo para tu alaridos mujer, necesito al mocoso por un tiempo, te lo traeré después" respondió no muy sorprendido el saiyajin.

"¿Y se puede saber para qué lo quieres? No, yo sé, lo quieres para alguna pelea ¿No es así? Ustedes los saiyajin siempre vienen a buscar a mi pequeño Gohan cuando se trata de alguna pelea" profirió la mujer sin dejar de hablar por un minuto "Pero no lo permitiré, desde que Goku murió Gohan se ha entregado completamente a sus estudios y dentro de pocos años podrá ir a la secundaria, así que no te lo llevaras a entrenar o pelear a ninguna parte"

"¡Escúchame bien mujer! Si fuera por mí ni siquiera vendría aquí por ese muchacho, pero Bulma no me dejará en paz si voy solo, necesito a tu hijo para que me acompañe a rescatar al mío ¿me entendiste? ¡Ahora no me hagas perder más el tiempo y ve a traerlo!" gritó el peli-negro perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía para la mujer de su rival.

"No es necesario que me busques, aquí estoy mamá" habló el susodicho híbrido de 16 años desde la puerta, donde había estado casi todo el tiempo.

Lo que ninguno había notado era la presencia de dos pequeños, uno de cinco años y otro de cuatro, que se encontraban escondidos tras unos arbustos cerca de la residencia, escuchándolo todo.

"Trunks ¿De qué habla tu papá?" preguntó el más pequeño sin entender lo que sucedía.

"No lo sé, si yo estoy aquí, no sé por qué me quiere rescatar" respondió el otro niño confundido.

Volviendo a la discusión en la entrada de la casa, la mujer parecía haberse calmado ante lo dicho por el que alguna vez fue rival de su marido.

"¿A qué te refieres Vegeta con rescatar a tu hijo?" preguntó Gohan acercándose al mayor "Trunks debe estar por ahí jugando con Goten"

"Y yo que creí que eras más listo, obviamente no hablo del pequeño Trunks, me refiero al otro Trunks" aclaró desesperado el saiyajin mayor.

"¿Al otro Trunks? ¿Acaso fue atacado en su tiempo por algún villano?" Se apresuró a preguntar el joven, el sentía mucho aprecio por el chico del futuro, pues había salvado a su padre en un principio y a todos cuando trajo la medicina y venció a Freezer y King Cold respectivamente, además de que lo veía como a un hermano mayor.

"No tengo tiempo de explicar los detalles, toma tus cosas rápido, nos vamos una vez tengamos todas las provisiones necesarias" con esa explicación el muchacho corrió a su cuarto a recoger sus cosas, por supuesto que ayudaría a Vegeta a rescatar a Trunks.

"Más te vale que no le pase nada malo a mi Gohan ¿me has entendido Vegeta?" le gritó un poco angustiada la madre del adolescente "Siempre que van a estas peleas temo mucho que mi Gohan no vuelva como lo hizo su padre" prosiguió con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Deja de lloriquear mujer, solo llevo al muchacho porque me lo pide Bulma, esto es algo que yo solo puedo resolver"

Desde su escondite los más pequeños no comprendían muy bien la situación y ya estaban formulando sus propios planes.

"No estoy muy seguro de lo que pasa Goten, pero tu hermano se va a ir de viaje con mi papá, no es justo, ¡yo también quiero ir con mi papá!" chilló el peli-lila.

"Si yo también quiero ir con mi hermano, ¡quiero ir!" dijo el pequeño clon de Goku.

"Ven Goten vamos a buscar nuestras cosas, y nos escondemos en la nave de mi papá así nos tendrán que llevar con ellos"


End file.
